Semiconductor processing in the fabrication of integrated circuitry involves the deposition of layers on semiconductor substrates. Exemplary processes include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and atomic layer deposition (CVD). CVD and ALD can be conducted within chambers or reactors which retain a single substrate upon a wafer holder or susceptor. One or more precursor gasses are typically provided to a shower head within the chamber which is intended to uniformly provide the reactant gasses substantially homogeneously over the outer surface of the wafer. The precursors react or otherwise manifest in a deposition of a suitable layer atop the substrate. Plasma enhancement may or may not be utilized. If plasma enhancement is utilized, the plasma can be generated and maintained either directly within the chamber or remotely therefrom.
Certain deposition processes are difficult to accomplish with ALD and/or CVD due to thermal instability of various precursors. It would be desirable to develop methods which enable ALD and/or CVD to be practiced with thermally unstable precursors.
The invention was motivated in overcoming the above-described drawbacks, although it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification or drawings, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.